vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Hermes Trismegistus
Summary The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, also known as the Staff of Hermes or the Caduceus, is an extremely powerful Piece of Eden created by the First Civilization. It was most notably wielded by the Isu known as Hermes Trismegistus as well as Pythagoras and his child, the legendary Misthios Kassandra . Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A,' higher' with powers Name: Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu Staff of Eden Wielders: Isu (Hermes Trismegistus), Pythagoras, Kassandra, Layla Hassan Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (The Staff has the power to enhance the physical abilities of his wielder), Power Bestowal (Passes on the powers of its previous wielders to the next, and is crucial to unlocking the Isu's true potential in its wielders), Healing, grants its wielder Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception (Like most other Pieces of Eden, it will react when another Isu artifact is nearby or when it is used to locate objects of interest, like people or treasure), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8, As long as one didn't pass the Staff on willingly to their successors, the wielders would still remain alive and maintain all of its abilities even after physically separating from it), Self-Sustenance (1, 2 and 3), Limited Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Shockwave Inducement, Teleportation, Duplication and Creation (Has similar duplicating powers to that of the Apple, can easily summon bulls on a whim), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes is the key to unlock and seal Atlantis), Limited Transmutation (The Staff of Hermes can take the form of whatever its user chooses, like a simple lantern), Corruption (The Staff would easily corrupt those who did not care for the purpose of the Staff's existence or simply wanted to use it for their own gains), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2, can drive people insane if one were to access Deimos's memories through it, and could even die because of the overload), Advanced Knowledge, Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Immunizes the wielder to all existing human and Isu diseases. Also immunizes the wielder to the most potent of poisons), Advanced Knowledge (Can pass on the skillsets and intellects of previous wielders), potentially Physics Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Was noted by Layla Hassan to be able to bend the laws of physics and even entropy itself) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (The Staff can be used as melee weapon and is dangerous enough to wound Kassandra even without projecting energy. Should be equal to other Staves, of which the Papal Staff was capable of easily injuring Ezio Auditore da Firenze while he had the Armor of Altaïr equipped. Can generate powerful and precise energy blasts and conjure up balls of energy. Has also clashed against the Sword of Damokles. Also permanently amplifies its wielder to the Isu's power levels. It can also deal significant damage to highly-accurate simulations of the Isu themselves), higher with powers (Was noted in the Judgment of Atlantis DLC that if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could easily destroy entire cities, as it did Atlantis, and as such, should be comparable to other Staves of Eden in power) Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself, at least Class 5 via amping its wielder (Enhances the wielder's vitality and power level to that of the Isu) Speed: Unknown, varies upon the user. At least Supersonic+ with blasts (Easily shot beams at speeds comparable to the Sword of Damokles and the Spear of Leonidas. Should have similar amplifying capabilites of the Papal Staff and the Imperial Staff), higher with amping Durability: At least Small Building level+ (The Staff of Hermes is durable enough to resist many blows from Kassandra's best weapons including the Spear of Leonidas, which is another and extremely powerful Isu weapon, and the Sword of Damokles, which is a Sword of Eden) Range: '''Extended melee range by itself, higher via extending, several dozens of meters with Energy Projection '''Weaknesses: The wielder will lose his/her immortality and instantly die once he/she willingly passes on the Staff to his/her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from him/her once they live far longer than their average life-span would allow (However, both entities will have to maintain simultaneous contact with the Staff for this to happen). One can easily lose their sanity if they can't handle the simulations of the staff right and are not of appropriate strength, and can even lose their lives in the process. If its wielder fell victim to its influence, it could bring about massive amounts of destruction. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Spears Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapons Category:Ubisoft Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users